tvstationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KTVT
KTVT, virtual channel 11 (UHF digital channel 19), is a CBS owned-and-operated television station licensed to Fort Worth, Texas, United States and serving the Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex. The station is owned by the CBS Television Stations subsidiary of CBS Corporation, as part of a duopoly with independent station KTXA (channel 21), also licensed to Fort Worth. The two stations share primary studio facilities on Bridge Street (off I-30), east of downtown Fort Worth; KTVT operates a secondary studio and newsroom—which also houses advertising sales offices for both stations, as well as the Dallas bureau for CBS News—at the CBS Tower on North Central Expressway and Coit Road (north of NorthPark Center) in Dallas. KTVT's transmitter is located on Tar Road in Cedar Hill, just south of the Dallas–Ellis county line. History As an independent station The allocation originally assigned to VHF channel 10 was contested between three groups that competed for approval by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to be the holder of the construction permit to build and license to operate a new television station on the second commercial VHF allocation to be assigned to Fort Worth. Lechner Television Co. – owned by oil and gas exploration and production entrepreneur Walter W. Lechner – filed the initial permit application on July 3, 1952. One week later on July 11, the Texas State Network – a broadcasting consortium owned by Sid W. Richardson (philanthropist and owner of, among other petroleum firms in the state, Fort Worth-based Sid W. Richardson Inc. and Richardson and Bass Oil Producers), media executive Gene L. Cagle, mineral rights firm owner R. K. Hanger, company president Charles B. Jordan and D. C. Homburg – filed a separate license application. The Fort Worth Television Co. – a group led by several oilmen including Raymond O. Shaffer (president and chairman of Fort Worth-based Welex Jet and part-owner of the Texas Rail Joint Co. and oil well drilling firm Monarch Manufacturing Co.), Sterling C. Holloway (a Fort Worth attorney and president/director of Continental Life Insurance Co.); M. J. Neeley (president and majority stockholder of Fort Worth-based trailer manufacturing firm Hobbs Manufacturing Co.), Arch Rowan (chairman of Fort Worth oil well drilling firm Rowan Drilling Co., and president and minority owner of local oil production firm Rowan Oil Co.) and F. Kirk Johnson (oil and gas lease purchaser and royalty collector), along with O. P. Newberry (vice president of Fort Worth National Bank) – became the third applicant for the license on December 11, 1952. On September 3, 1953, in an approval of proposals submitted by John F. Easley (founding owner of KVSO-TV KXII in Ada) and Eastern TV Corp. (founding owner of KTEN in Ada, Oklahoma) to realign the two VHF channel assignments to alleviate interference issues with their proposed stations, the FCC amended its "Sixth Report and Order" assignment table to reassign channel 10 to Waco (later occupied by CBS affiliate KWTX-TV) and move the VHF channel 11 allocation to Fort Worth. All three applicants subsequently amended their license applications to seek assignment on channel 11 instead. The FCC granted the permit to the Texas State Network – now owned by Entercom by way of CBS Radio's 2017 sale of its radio station properties – on September 17, 1954, after the agency formally dismissed the applications by Lechner and the Fort Worth Television Co. The Sid Richardson-led group chose to assign KFJZ-TV as the call letters for its television station, using the base callsign that had been used by its existing radio station on 1270 AM (now KFLC; the call letters now reside on an unrelated, Fort Worth-based radio station on 870 AM) since it signed on in 1924. Channel 11, as KFJZ-TV, first signed on the air at 2:30 p.m. on September 11, 1955, after a launch ceremony culminating in Fort Worth oilman Sid Richardson flipping the ceremonial switch to activate the transmitter. It was the first independent station to sign on in Texas, the fourth television station to sign on in the Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex (after NBC affiliate WBAP-TV (channel 5, now KXAS-TV), which signed on the air on September 29, 1948; ABC affiliate KBTV (channel 8, now WFAA), which debuted on September 17, 1949; and CBS affiliate KRLD-TV (channel 4, now Fox owned-and-operated station KDFW), which debuted on December 3, 1949), and the first to debut in the market since the Federal Communications Commission (FCC)'s 1952 lifting of a four-year freeze on new applications for television station licenses. Originally, Channel 11 maintained a 9½-hour per day programming schedule, starting with its sign-on at 2:30 p.m. and concluding at its midnight sign-off. The station originally operated from facilities at 4801 West Freeway (in the present-day location of Interstate 30) in Fort Worth. In 1957, KFJZ-TV moved its transmitter facilities to a tower at the antenna farm in Cedar Hill, which provided a signal that covered the Dallas–Fort Worth market. The transmitter relocation played a major factor in throwing Channel 11 into a three-station competition for the NBC affiliation. The network had been affiliated with WBAP-TV since it signed on nine years earlier; however, the heirs of Fort Worth Star-Telegram founder Amon G. Carter chose to continue his legacy of civic boosterism of Fort Worth by refusing to move WBAP's transmitter facilities from eastern Fort Worth to an area between both cities. The lack of adequate reception throughout the entire Dallas–Fort Worth metropolitan area led NBC to simultaneously maintain an affiliation with WFAA beginning in 1950 to act as its Dallas affiliate (despite their close proximity, Arbitron originally designated Dallas and Fort Worth as separate markets. The Dallas market as Dallas County and surrounding counties in the area's eastern half and the Fort Worth market as neighboring Tarrant County and the counties surrounding it in the west; the two cities would be consolidated into a single television market in 1952). The split-station arrangement frustrated NBC to the point where in early 1957, it threatened to terminate its affiliation contract with WBAP-TV if it did not agree to move its transmitter eastward to provide a signal that covered Dallas and Fort Worth. WFAA's corporate parent A.H. Belo first approached the network with an offer to become the Metroplex's exclusive NBC affiliate. The Roosevelts also submitted an offer to move the network's programming to KFJZ-TV. Neither station won out, as the Carter heirs would reluctantly agree to NBC's demands to retain the affiliation and move the WBAP-TV transmitter to an existing 1,500-foot (457 m) candelabra tower shared by WFAA and KRLD-TV, operating it at a higher effective radiated power strong enough to adequately cover central and eastern Dallas County and adjacent areas that had only rimshot signal coverage of the station. WBAP-TV became the exclusive NBC affiliate for the entire Dallas–Fort Worth market on September 1, 1957, with WFAA remaining an ABC affiliate; Channel 11, meanwhile, continued as an independent station, filling its schedule with syndicated and locally produced programs. During the late 1950s, KFJZ-TV briefly maintained an affiliation with the NTA Film Network.8 In 1959, the Roosevelts gave KFJZ-TV and KFJZ (AM) an FM radio sister, when it signed on KFJZ-FM (97.1, now KEGL). In May 1960, the Texas State Network sold Channel 11 to the NAFI Telecasting Corporation (which was also the parent company of Chris-Craft Industries at the time) for $4 million; the two radio stations were not included in the transaction, which was completed on August 1 of that year. Subsequently, the station's call letters were changed to KTVT (the last three letters meaning "TeleVision for Texans") on September 1. On February 23, 1962, NAFI Telecasting sold KTVT for $4 million to the WKY Television System subsidiary of the Oklahoma Publishing Company (OPUBCO), then owned by the family of Daily Oklahoman founder Edward K. Gaylord, who originally named the unit after its flagship television and radio stations—WKY-TV (now KFOR-TV) and WKY (AM)—in the company's headquarters of Oklahoma City.10 The transaction made KTVT the largest television station by market size to be owned by the media company, which OPUBCO would later rename Gaylord Broadcasting. Under the stewardship of Gaylord and James R. Terrell, whom the company appointed as the station's vice president and general manager, Channel 11 became the leading independent station in the Southwestern United States; at the time, it carried a broad range of cartoons, off-network sitcoms, Westerns and drama series, movies and public affairs programming. In July 1966, KTVT began broadcasting its programming in color, after the station acquired camera, projection and slide equipment to broadcast local and acquired programming in the format; KTVT inaugurated its color telecasts with the station's broadcast of the Miss Texas Pageant, its first local program to be produced in the format. Like Gaylord's other independent stations, KTVT's programming was mainly aimed at rural and suburban residents in the Metroplex's outer portions. Channel 11 was further aided in its status as it was a VHF station, whereas its future competitors would transmit on the UHF band. KTVT gained its first major competitor in February 1968, when Doubleday Broadcasting signed on KMEC (channel 39), which featured a broad mix of general entertainment and sports programs. The Christian Broadcasting Network entered into the mix in January 1973, when it launched KXTX-TV (channel 33), with a schedule that featured a mix of family-oriented secular programs and religious programs. However, the former of the two would struggle, leading Doubleday to donate the UHF channel 39 license (by then, assigned the KDTV call letters) to CBN in exchange for acquiring KXTX's license for UHF channel 33; while KXTX continued to grow after the call sign and intellectual unit were transferred to Channel 39 (now a Telemundo owned-and-operated station) in November 1973, KDTV could not compete with either KXTX nor KTVT and shut down nine weeks later. Expansion into a regional superstation KTVT's popularity also spread outside of the Metroplex beginning in the late 1970s, when the station began making its signal available to cable television providers throughout Texas and in surrounding states. This attained it a new status as a superstation along the lines of WTBS (now WPCH-TV) in Atlanta, WGN-TV in Chicago and WOR-TV in New York City (now MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated station WWOR-TV and licensed to Secaucus, New Jersey); its signal was transmitted to about 400 cable systems and to C-band satellite subscribers across the country, mainly in the Southwestern U.S. At its height, the station was available on nearly every cable provider in Texas and Oklahoma, as well as large swaths of Louisiana, Arkansas and New Mexico. KTVT remained the Dallas–Fort Worth market's leading independent station into the 1980s, even as it gained three additional UHF independent competitors launched over the course of six months in the early 1980s. National Business Network Inc. returned channel 33 to the air as KNBN-TV (now CW affiliate KDAF) on September 29, 1980; however, that station did not begin to make any real headway against KTVT in the ratings during its tenure under local ownership. KTVT gained a fourth independent competitor six days later on October 6, when Grant Broadcasting signed on KTXA (channel 21, then licensed to Arlington). A fifth competitor arrived on January 26, 1981, when Liberty Television signed on KTWS-TV (channel 27, now MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated station KDFI). KTVT and KXTX – the latter of which had also expanded into a regional superstation around this time – went head to head to achieve status as the strongest independent station in North Texas, with its three younger competitors lagging behind, and were the only independents in the market that were able to turn a profit. On July 1, 1984, Tulsa, Oklahoma-based United Video Satellite Group – which already distributed fellow independent WGN-TV in Chicago and planned to uplink its New York City sister station WPIX via satellite as national superstations – uplinked the KTVT signal to the Satcom IV satellite (later relocated to the Spacenet III in December 1988) for distribution to cable and satellite subscribers throughout the Southwestern United States, in a move by Gaylord to persuade the providers that imported the station's signal by microwave relay to begin transmitting KTVT by satellite. For about six years afterward, the KTVT satellite signal carried the same programming schedule as that seen in the Metroplex. In addition to being available via cable, this signal was also distributed directly to satellite dish owners. Around that time, KTVT further cemented this status by referencing the station in continuity as "Channel 11, The Super Ones". KTVT was one of the few long-tenured major market independents that did not align with the fledgling Fox Broadcasting Company in the run-up to the network's launch in October 1986. It, however, was eliminated from contention in becoming a Fox station from the start, as network parent News Corporation had purchased KRLD-TV (the former KNBN-TV, which would become KDAF) as part of its merger with Metromedia in May 1985, six months prior to the Rupert Murdoch-owned media company's announcement of the formation of the Fox network. KDAF and the other five former Metromedia stations served as the nuclei for the new network as the original members of the Fox Television Stations, its group of owned-and-operated stations. However, even without the presence of KDAF, KTVT would have likely passed on the Fox affiliation in any event. Most of the smaller markets that were within KTVT's vast cable footprint – with the minor exceptions of areas such as the adjacent Ada–Sherman and, until former CBS affiliate KLMG-TV KFXK-TV switched to the network in 1991, Tyler–Longview–Nacogdoches markets – had enough commercial television stations to allow Fox to maintain an exclusive affiliation, meaning that it would have made little sense to have the station relay the network's programming to multiple markets located beyond the reach of its broadcast signal. In the late 1980s, the station relocated its operations to its current facility at 5233 Bridge Street, as a construction project that would widen the West Freeway into a four-lane highway forced KTVT to move from its original studios, which were torn down to make way for the additional freeway lanes. As KTVT gained regional exposure, the station became vulnerable in the Dallas–Fort Worth area and underestimated the ability of UHF competitor KTXA to acquire top-rated syndicated programs. Out of the companies that owned the market's independents, the group that owned KTXA at the time, Grant Broadcasting, was particularly aggressive in its programming acquisitions by leveraging its independent stations elsewhere around the country for the strongest programs that were entering into syndication; as a result, Grant-owned KTXA edged ahead of KTVT in the ratings by the fall of 1984. Not to stay outdone, after Gaylord appointed KSTW general manager Charles L. Edwards as KTVT's executive vice president and general manager (as well as the group's corporate programming director) in 1984, the station began making its own moves in acquiring stronger first-run and off-network syndicated programming, gaining the rights to series such as The Cosby Show, Night Court and Cheers. The station's ratings improved under the stewardship of Edwards, resulting in KTVT retaking its status as the top-rated independent station in the market by the time of his retirement in 1989. On May 19, 1988, the FCC passed the Syndication Exclusivity Rights Rule (or "SyndEx"), a law that required cable television providers to black out syndicated programs aired on any out-of-market stations carried on their systems (either stations from nearby markets serving as default network affiliates or superstations), if a television station has obtained the exclusive rights to air a particular program in a given market. Gaylord was not willing to create a dedicated feed that included substitute programs that would replace shows aired on KTVT locally in certain time slots that could not air outside of its primary viewing area due to market exclusivity claims by various stations (as WGN-TV and WWOR-TV did at the time the law became official); as such, when the law went into effect on January 1, 1990, cable providers in some areas throughout the South Central U.S. chose to drop KTVT from their lineups. In December 1993, Gaylord engaged in discussions with Time Warner on a potential agreement to affiliate KTVT and sister independent stations KHTV (now CW affiliate KIAH) in Houston, WVTV (now a CW affiliate) in Milwaukee and KSTW (now a CW owned-and-operated station) in the Seattle–Tacoma area into charter affiliates of The WB, a network announced one month earlier on November 2 and founded as a venture between Time Warner's Warner Bros. Television unit and the Tribune Company, which was one of two television networks originally proposed to launch in the fall of 1994 – along with the United Paramount Network (UPN) – created to target the younger-skewing audiences courted by Fox and, to a lesser extent, to compete with ABC, NBC and CBS. (The network's launch would later be pushed back to January 1995.) Gaylord had not yet signed the proposed agreement when another planned affiliation transaction took place that resulted in the shift of two existing networks from their longtime station partners. As a CBS station On May 23, 1994, as part of a broad deal that also saw News Corporation acquire a 20% equity interest in the company, New World Communications signed a long-term agreement to affiliate its nine CBS-, ABC- or NBC-affiliated television stations with Fox, which sought to strengthen its affiliate portfolio after the National Football League (NFL) accepted the network's $1.58 billion bid for the television rights to the National Football Conference (NFC) – a four-year contract that began with the 1994 NFL season – on December 18, 1993. At the time, Fox's owned-and-operated and affiliate stations were mostly UHF outlets that had limited to no prior history as major network affiliates, among them its existing Dallas outlet KDAF. One of the stations involved in the agreement was Dallas–Fort Worth's KDFW-TV, which had been affiliated with CBS since it signed on in December 1949, which New World had included into the Fox agreement along with three of its sister stations — CBS affiliate KTBC in Austin and ABC affiliate KTVI in St. Louis — as a byproduct of the $717-million acquisition of the four Argyle Television Holdings-owned stations announced by New World on May 26. (New World exempted another Argyle station that it acquired, NBC affiliate WVTM-TV in Birmingham, from the affiliation deal as the group decided to transfer the ABC affiliate in that market, WBRC, into a trust company for later sale to Fox Television Stations to comply with ownership restrictions enforced at the time by the FCC that restricted a single company from owning more than twelve television stations nationwide and prohibited ownership of two commercial stations in the same market). CBS had enough time to find another Metroplex-area station with which it could reach an agreement, as, at the time of the New World-Fox agreement, its affiliation contract with KDFW would not expire for thirteen months (on July 1, 1995). CBS first approached KXAS-TV; however, its then-owner LIN Broadcasting subsequently signed a long-term affiliation deal renewing its contract with KXAS and its sister NBC affiliates in Austin, Norfolk and Grand Rapids. WFAA was eliminated as an option as its owner during that time, Belo, would reach a new long-term agreement with ABC for its Dallas flagship station and other ABC-affiliated stations that the group owned. This left KTVT, an independent station, as CBS's only viable option in the Dallas–Fort Worth market for landing a VHF affiliate; it approached Gaylord with an offer to affiliate with KTVT, in exchange for also switching KSTW to the network to replace KIRO-TV as its Seattle-area affiliate. However, as Time Warner asserted that its Dallas, Houston and Seattle stations were legally bound to draft affiliation proposals for The WB, on July 22, 1994, Gaylord – which had not signed a formal agreement – asked a judge with the U.S. District Court for the Northern District of Texas to confirm that those stations were not "legally obligated to 'affiliate'" with The WB. Not pleased with Gaylord's about-face, on August 18, Time Warner filed a lawsuit seeking to block the Gaylord-CBS affiliation deal and enforce the alleged WB affiliation contract, alleging breach of contract and bad faith. Despite the dispute, on September 14, CBS and Gaylord signed a ten-year agreement with CBS to transfer the network's Metroplex affiliation to KTVT and its Seattle affiliation to KSTW (as a result of this deal, KIRO-TV — which would later rejoin CBS in June 1997 — subsequently joined the nascent UPN in March 1995). The WB later reached an agreement with KDAF, which Fox Television Stations had announced it would sell in order to affiliate KDFW with the Fox network; KXTX-TV, in the meantime, agreed to serve as The WB's Metroplex charter affiliate in a temporary arrangement until the sale of KDAF to Renaissance Broadcasting and Fox's subsequent move to KDFW was finalized. As a consequence of its conversion into a "Big Three" affiliate, Gaylord and United Video agreed to cease distributing KTVT as a regional superstation and gradually terminated KTVT's carriage agreements with cable systems located outside of the Dallas-Fort Worth market and with satellite providers by the end of 1994. Most of the markets located within KTVT's large cable footprint – with the exception of some smaller markets that had to rely on an out-of-market affiliate to receive the network's programming – already had CBS-affiliated stations, which would have resulted in CBS programming being subject to blackout restrictions under FCC network non-duplication rules. At the time it signed the contract with CBS, KTVT began airing The Price Is Right and The Bold and the Beautiful within its daytime schedule, after KDFW chose to pre-empt them in favor of Donahue and the short-lived syndicated court show Juvenile Justice, respectively, in the respective slots of the two CBS Daytime programs as part of its transition to Fox; Channel 11 also cleared select CBS prime time programs that KDFW-TV pre-empted in order to run locally produced specials. On the evening of July 1, 1995 at 10:00 p.m., during a break within the station's telecast of a Major League Baseball game between the Texas Rangers and the Seattle Mariners, Ed Trimble — KTVT's vice president and general manager at the time — delivered an on-air message informing viewers of the forthcoming network changes (David Whitaker, then the vice president and general manager at KDFW, also conducted a segment on the network switch that aired concurrently on channel 4; KTVT had aired a half-hour special detailing network affiliation changes involving channel 11, KDFW and KDAF, Are You Ready for This?, preceding the game earlier that evening, among multiple other airings of the special during the weeks of June 25 and July 2). KTVT officially became a CBS affiliate on July 2, 1995, when the remainder of the network's programming lineup moved to the station; the first CBS network program to air on the station as a full-time affiliate was CBS News Sunday Morning at 8:00 a.m. Central Time that morning. The station also adopted "The Eye of Texas" as its slogan, in reference to both its CBS affiliation and the network's signature Eyemark logo, as well as a logo inspired by the design used by KCBS-TV in Los Angeles at the time which was also used by KSTW upon that station joining CBS. (During its first years as a CBS affiliate, station IDs identified the station as serving "Dallas/Ft. Worth," out of accordance with FCC regulations that required television stations to list the station's city of license — in KTVT's case, Fort Worth — first, followed by any other cities the station may serve;35 traditionally and since, in compliance with these rules, KTVT has listed Fort Worth, with or without abbreviating "Fort" as "Ft.," first among its cities of service in its station identifications.) As KDFW-TV took over the Fox affiliation on July 2, KDAF — whose sale to Renaissance Broadcasting was finalized the following day on July 3 — formally assumed the WB affiliation from KXTX-TV, which concurrently reverted into an independent station. Even though it was now a "Big Three" affiliate, during its first year with CBS, KTVT's lineup of syndicated shows that aired outside of local newscasts and network programs – consisting mainly of off-network sitcoms held over from its existence as an independent (such as The Cosby Show, Full House, Matlock and Roseanne) and first-run newsmagazines (such as Extra and the short-lived Day and Date) – more closely resembled an inventory normally offered by an independent or minor network-affiliated station. Much of the syndicated sitcoms, drama series and cartoons that KTVT was forced to divest because of CBS's network-dominated programming schedule were acquired by KDAF and KTXA (which had become a UPN affiliate when that network launched in January 1995). Gradually throughout the late 1990s, the station began taking on the look and format of a major network affiliate, expanding its local news programming and replacing the sitcoms that initially occupied its weekday schedule with more first-run syndicated newsmagazines and game shows. For much of the next decade, KTVT's sign-on to sign-off viewership averaged in fourth place, even as CBS rebounded in the ratings nationally after the network acquired the rights to the NFL's American Football Conference (AFC) from NBC in 1998; though the station would grow into a reasonably stronger position as a CBS affiliate compared to KSTW, which terminated its agreement with CBS in March 1997 (Cox Enterprises bought KSTW two months earlier, only to trade it to the Paramount Stations Group in exchange for KIRO, resulting in KSTW becoming a UPN owned-and-operated station and KIRO rejoining CBS, to resolve an ownership conflict with rival KING-TV that was created by Belo's purchase of The Providence Journal Company). At the time of the network switch, Gaylord had already begun winding down its television interests, selling its network affiliates, independent stations and cable networks to other groups. On April 12, 1999, Gaylord announced its formal exit from television when the company agreed to sell KTVT — which had become the company's lone remaining broadcast television property — to CBS Television Stations for $485 million; the sale received FCC approval on August 3, 1999. The purchase placed KTVT under common ownership with Infinity Broadcasting Corporation's six Metroplex radio properties, KRLD (1080 AM), KLUV (98.7 FM), KRBV (100.3 FM, now KJKK), KVIL (103.7 FM), KYNG (105.3 FM, now KRLD-FM) and KOAI (107.5 FM, now KMVK). Also in 1999, KTVT relocated its primary operations from its Stemmons Freeway facility into an existing office facility on North Central Expressway (near the Walnut Hill neighborhood) that had remained under Gaylord ownership. The move was speculated to have been coordinated between Gaylord and CBS to consolidate CBS's radio operations with KTVT to reduce overhead costs. On September 7, 1999, Viacom announced its intent to merge with (the original) CBS Corporation for $35.6 billion; the purchase was finalized on April 26, 2000, officially placing KTVT into a duopoly with then-UPN station KTXA as a result of the integration of CBS's group of owned-and-operated stations into Viacom's Paramount Stations Group subsidiary. (That transaction also effectively reunited KTVT with KSTW under common ownership.) Subsequently, KTXA relocated from its existing facilities at the Paramount Building in downtown Dallas and integrated its business operations with KTVT at its Bridge Street facility in Fort Worth. On January 3, 2006, the original Viacom split into two companies, with the original Viacom being restructured as CBS Corporation and a new company that assumed the Viacom name (which included, among other properties, Paramount Pictures and Viacom's cable television divisions, MTV Networks and BET Networks); KTVT/KTXA, the remainder of the Viacom Television Stations unit (renamed CBS Television Stations) and Infinity Broadcasting (renamed CBS Radio) units were spun off into CBS Corporation. On August 26, 2013, KTVT/KTXA moved its Dallas business operations to a redeveloped office building at 12001 North Central Expressway (twenty blocks north of the previous Dallas facility at 10111 North Central, near Texas Health Presbyterian Hospital, between Walnut Hill and Meadow Road). The office tower that the stations began occupying—where KTVT's Dallas newsroom and the advertising sales offices for the duopoly occupy the top floor—was renamed CBS Tower. The station's primary studio facilities, and other technical and business operations remain at the Bridge Street facility in east Fort Worth; the former 24,000 square feet (2,230 m2) Dallas offices on North Central were purchased by Avial Hotels (the real estate development subsidiary of North Carolina-based Blue Star Hospitality) in November 2015, which intended to redevelop the building as a hotel. Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 11 Category:Dallas/Fort Worth, TX Category:Texas Category:Former independent stations Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates Category:CBS Corporation Category:1955 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:VHF Category:CBS Texas